Death Note (piosenka)
Death Note (jap. デスノート; ang. Hurricane) to utwór z musicalu Death Note. Postacie występujące Słowa Piosenka |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= これは夢か 現実なら 僕はもう人殺しだ そんな馬鹿な 耐えられない こんなもの捨てるべきか でも腐った犯罪者は 死んだほうがマシだ 不思議だ 世界が 輝いて見える だれもがあふれる笑顔 このノートは世界を 救う力を持つのか 本当なのか このノートは 社会のゴミを消せるのか 間違いなく 殺せるなら 変えられる この世界を 悲鳴上げる 精神力 だけど負けるものか 犠牲は覚悟だ 輝く世界を この手で守るためなら 痛みも越えよう 出来るのは僕一人だ 正義はこの手に委ねられた 世界を創り変えよう 待ち望んできた 自分のすべてを ぶつける価値があるもの 心の正しき人々のために すべての悪を裁こう やり抜こう 僕こそ 新世界の神だから |-|Rōmaji = kore wa yume ka? genjitsu nara boku wa mou hitogoroshi da sonna baka na taerarenai konna mono suteru beki ka demo kusatta hanzaisha wa shinda hou ga mashi da fushigi da sekai ga kagayaite mieru daremo ga afureru egao kono nōto wa sekai o sukuu chikara o motsu no ka hontou na no ka kono nōto wa shakai no gomi o keseru no ka machigai naku koroseru nara kaerareru kono sekai o himei ageru seishinryoku dakedo makeru mono ka gisei wa kakugo da kagayaku sekai o kono te de mamoru tame nara itami mo koeyou dekiru no wa boku hitori da seigi wa kono te ni yudanerareta sekai o tsukuri kaeyou machi nozonde kita jibun no subete o butsukeru kachi ga aru mono kokoro no tadashiki hitobito no tame ni subete no aku o sabakou yarinukou boku koso shinsekai no kami dakara |-|Angielski = Did I hear correctly? Did it really happen? Was it simply done by writing down his name? Killing indirectly Pen and ink and paper Writing is the gun, I only have to aim Could this be the hour Unimagined power Waiting to devour who I say? The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The earth will shake The sky will scream Once they feel the power of the hurricane Finally a chance to Find a little justice There's nowhere to run to once the name is penned Take what fortune grants you Use it while you've got it Once you have begun you write it to the end Elegant solution Flawless execution Righteous retribution on the way I'll bring the rain I'll bring the wind I am the mighty hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away I'll bring the pain So be afraid I will bring the power of the hurricane I am the God of a brave new world Much better than the last The time for talking is finally in the past The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The earth will shake The sky will scream Once they feel the power of the hurricane Repryzy |-|Repryza 1. Polski = |-|Repryza 1. Angielski = I'll bring the rain I'll bring the wind I am the mighty hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away I'll bring the pain So be afraid I will bring the power of the hurricane |-|Repryza 2. Polski = |-|Repryza 2. Angielski = The hardest rains The coldest winds Are waiting for the hurricane The human stains And all their sins Blown away The earth will shake The sky will scream Once they feel the power… Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Musical